Dulce sangre
by Preciossa
Summary: La sangre es necesaria para la vida. Es algo que ayuda a seguir viviendo, al igual que respirar es de los vivos.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

La sangre es necesaria para la vida. Es algo que ayuda a seguir viviendo, al igual que respirar es de los vivos.

Nos mantiene despiertos. Nos mantiene atados a este mundo.

Sangre. Ah, dulce sangre.

Corre por nuestras venas y nuestros muertos corazones. Hace que podamos existir. Es lo que le da color a nuestro mundo. Es lo que nos hace únicos. Al igual que el ADN, no hay dos personas con la misma sangre. Cada uno tiene diferente sangre, un sabor único. Y cuanto más dulce sea la sangre…mejor.

Para mí, la sangre es vida. No puedo estar sin ella, porque cuanto más tiempo paso sin beberla, más peligroso me vuelvo. Y cuanto más bebo, más fuerte me vuelvo. Si no la tomo…muero.

Después de 50 años, he aprendido a controlarme. Todo se debe a la práctica. Aunque actualmente me preocupo más de cuidarme de mis enemigos. Trato de evitarlos. Pero, a veces, simplemente, tienes que matar.

Actualmente, la gente es demasiado entrometida.

Como el Daylighter cuando era humano. Él me acechaba. Odio cuando la gente observa cada uno de mis movimientos. Me espiaba, invadía mi privacidad. Claro que no tenía porqué matarlo, pero sabía demasiado.

Matar es desordenado.

Matar es fácil.

Y morir es todavía más fácil.

Y cuando mato, tengo que borrar mis huellas, para que no quede ningún rastro de mí. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

He estado despierto durante muchos años y me queda la inmortalidad. Siglos y siglos de historia que viviré sin envejecer.

Para unos, soy un muerto viviente.

Para otros, un proyecto de ciencias.

Para el resto, soy peligroso.

Y a los que me han hecho daño, que se preparen.

No, no tengo alma.

No, no soy un muerto viviente.

Sin embargo, debes tenerme miedo.

No soy cortés, pero no dañaré a los pequeños que caminan por el parque, aunque si caminas a las mismas horas que yo, es probable que ya no estés vivo.

A menos que seas un Hijo de la Noche.

Los muertos no regresan de la muerte. La gente no muere y resucita de entre los muertos. No funciona así. Puede que sí en las películas, pero no en la vida real. Asique olvídate de todo lo que sabes.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo. El tiempo no me importa. El tiempo es algo que nunca se acaba para mí. Sólo tengo que controlar cuándo es de día y cuando de noche, eso es vital para mi supervivencia…y para los de mi clase.

No puedes parar a la muerte, no funciona así. Y si me molestas, sólo conseguirás que te mate más rápido.

Si te beso, te dejaré la marca de mis colmillos, acercándote a la muerte.

La muerte es dulce…tan dulce.

Normalmente, me controlo.

Normalmente, no soy un asesino.

Últimamente, la gente me ha encontrado demasiado.

Últimamente, la gente decide el momento en el que quiere dejar de vivir.

Y cuando pruebes mi sangre, te poseeré. Seré dueño de tu mente y todo en lo que podrás pensar será en mí. Buscarás complacerme.

Estoy esperando, esperando a que huyas; a que te des cuenta de lo que soy. Porque una vez que lo hayas hecho, no querrás saber de mí.

Recordaré tu rostro durante toda la eternidad, aun cuando me hayas olvidado. Recordaré cuando fuiste cuando te acercaste, Clarissa Morgensten, como de suave fue tu piel cuando me rozaste. Porque en ese instante, te deseé. En ese instante, quise hacerte mía.

A diferencia de ti, algunas personas tratan de empujarme a la muerte; algunos quieren ver cuales son mis límites antes de yacer muerto.

Pero no voy a morir.

Nunca moriré.

Asique si me dañas, te haré daño.

Asique si me dañas, la muerte te estará esperando.

Asique si me dañas, no tardarás en estar con tu Dios.

No digas que no te lo advertí, Clary ¿sabes lo que soy?

Sí que lo sabes, pero ¿me temes?

Los que me han hecho daño, están aterrorizados. Sin embargo, los que no lo han hecho, no tienen nada que temer. No estás en peligro, Clary. Sólo no me hagas daño, quédate a mi lado.

O simplemente ignórame.

Pero no me tengas asco.

Porque todo se remonta a lo que te dije al principio: la sangre es necesaria para la vida. Es algo que ayuda a seguir viviendo, al igual que respirar es de los vivos. Nos mantiene despiertos, nos mantiene atados a este mundo.

Sí, estoy vivo. Ya pasó mi muerte, mi momento de tranquilidad.

No, mi corazón no late, ni tampoco respiro. Tampoco puedo caminar bajo la luz del Sol.

A diferencia de los vivos, no muero fácilmente. Es posible que muera, pero es muy poco probable.

Y difícil.

Sí, soy uno de ellos.

Soy un Hijo de la Noche.

Soy Raphael Santiago, líder del clan de Manhattan.

Y aquellos que han osado hacerme daño: no tardará en llegar su hora.


End file.
